


The weight of darkness

by RocheIle17



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocheIle17/pseuds/RocheIle17
Summary: Un homme peut-il perdre son humanité si on l'obligeait à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté?





	1. la routine

-Où êtes-vous Mr Reese? Soupira Finch en se frottant les yeux par-dessous ses lunettes, fatigué et anxieux d’attendre des nouvelles de son partenaire en mission.

Mais seul l’écho sinistre de sa propre voix résonnant dans la galerie du métro désaffectée lui répondit. Assis devant ses écrans d’ordinateur, l’informaticien essayait, depuis quelques minutes déjà, de contacter son agent. Mais le téléphone sonnait désespérément dans le vide ce qui n’était pas pour le rassurer car il n’était pas dans les habitudes de John de ne pas répondre à ses appels. En général, il décrochait dès la première sonnerie. Ce silence n’augurait rien de bon. Plus il se prolongeait, plus l’anxiété de Finch grandissait. Et comme toujours, Finch ne pouvait empêcher son cerveau de tourner à plein régime pour essayer de trouver une raison à ce mutisme anormal. 

Quelqu’un de censé trouverait une myriade d’explications logiques et rationnelles au fait que Reese ne décroche pas : son portable avait pu être endommagé lors d’une chute ou une bagarre, il l’avait peut-être perdu en poursuivant leur numéro ou, John était juste occupé et ne pouvait pas répondre… Enfin bref, toutes ces hypothèses étaient hautement probables mais c’était sans compter l’imagination fertile et débordante de Finch qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de craindre le pire. Il imaginait son partenaire, blessé, agonisant dans une ruelle, ou pire, mort, son téléphone sonnant dans le vide…

Et les récentes découvertes à propos de leur cible l’inquiétaient. En effet, Finch venait de repérer que, Sarah O’Mara, l’infirmière dont le numéro était tombé la veille n’était pas aussi gentille et professionnelle qu’il n’y paraissait. Lorsqu’Harold avait hacké le code wifi de son appartement, il avait pu avoir accès à son ordinateur personnel qu’elle avait négligemment laissé en veille. Après l’analyse fastidieuse de son contenu, l’informaticien avait repéré un fichier caché qui s’était avéré être son journal intime. En le lisant, Finch avait réalisé qu’ils avaient fait fausse route : elle n’était pas une victime mais une dangereuse psychopathe qui avait décidé, « pour le bien de la communauté », d’abréger la vie des patients trop atteints à son goût afin de « faire des économies », comme elle l’avait si froidement écrit. Heureusement que la demoiselle n’est pas adepte des cahiers et des stylos, avait pensé Harold avant de composer le numéro de John pour l’avertir du danger.

Depuis le matin-même, Reese avait commencé sa surveillance. Prétextant une visite à un proche hospitalisé, il était facilement parvenu à approcher la demoiselle. A première vue, elle paraissait totalement inoffensive: gentille, attentionnée, douce envers ses patients. En usant de son charme, John était parvenu à l’inviter à prendre un café au restaurant de l’hôpital afin de lui soutirer, l’air de rien, quelques informations. Malheureusement pour Finch, le Mount Sinaï Hospital, comme de nombreux hôpitaux, avait des brouilleurs de portables afin que les ondes n’interfèrent pas avec les machines médicales dernier cri extrêmement sensibles.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu’il cherchait désespérément à contacter son partenaire sans aucun résultat. Finch commençait à être de plus en plus inquiet. Il l’était d’autant plus que les sonneries dans le vide avaient maintenant laissé place à sa messagerie. Pourquoi son téléphone s’était-il subitement coupé? Etait-il déchargé ? Eteint ? Brisé ? 

Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête du génie, de la plus raisonnable à la plus irrationnelle. A bout de nerfs, il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine d’appoint aménagée dans un coin de la station abandonnée pour se préparer une boisson chaude. Il remplit la bouilloire d’eau qu’il mit à chauffer. Il saisit une tasse dans un placard situé au-dessus de l’évier puis choisit son thé préféré dans une des petites boites métalliques disposées sur le plan de travail. Il remplit la petite boule à thé de feuilles séchées puis la plaça dans son mug. 

Il attendit patiemment que la bouilloire chauffe, tout en surveillant du coin de l’œil son portable posé devant lui. Il se sentait si inutile, seul, ici, dans son repaire sombre et poussiéreux qu’il en aurait pleuré de dépit. C’était dans ce genre de situation qu’il se sentait comme un poids mort, un handicapé incapable d’agir, se contentant d’attendre fébrilement que son agent revienne du terrain. Outre son impuissance, l’autre sentiment qui le tourmentait était la peur. La peur viscérale de perdre son partenaire lors d’une des missions qu’il lui avait confiée. 

Pourtant il le savait, le danger était inhérent à leur travail. Dès le début de leur collaboration, il avait mis en garde Reese. Mais maintenant et contre toute attente, c’était lui qui souffrait le plus de la situation.

\- Un jour au l’autre, on finira probablement morts, pour de vrai, cette fois.

Harold frissonna en se remémorant les mots qu’il avait prononcé si froidement. Cet avertissement n’avait été qu’une simple formule de rhétorique, pour s’assurer que son nouvel agent savait parfaitement dans quoi il s’embarquait. A cette époque, John n’était qu’un nouvel agent, recruté pour remplacer Dilinger. D’ailleurs, pour être tout à fait honnête, Finch n’aurait jamais cru que leur partenariat aurait duré aussi longtemps. Quatre ans. Cela faisait maintenant quatre années que les deux hommes travaillaient ensemble, aidés depuis peu par un nouveau duo formé par Shaw et Root.

Au départ, ce choix avait été fait par la Machine. C’était elle qui avait repéré le potentiel de cet homme perdu, expert en armes, formé au combat rapproché, rodé aux techniques d’interrogatoire, sachant aussi bien se fondre dans la foule que briller en société. Oh oui, John était parfait pour les missions.

Mais ce constat purement rationnel et objectif avait été posé par l’IA avec la froideur scientifique propre aux machines. Elle n’avait pas vu, derrière les données et les statistiques, l’homme qu’il était en réalité. Harold, lui, l’avait vu. Après ces quatre années passées à ses cotés, il avait su voir l’homme derrière le tueur froid au service des numéros. Si pour la Machine, John restait un agent de terrain, un asset ; pour son créateur, il était beaucoup plus. Il aimait à croire qu’il était devenu son partenaire voire son ami.

Bien qu’au fond de son cœur, il savait qu’il était beaucoup plus. Mais il n’était pas encore prêt à mettre un mot sur les sentiments qu’il éveillait en lui. Il mourrait d’envie de le voir mais le redoutait également. Il voulait le toucher sans pour autant se le permettre. Il ressentait un plaisir coupable à le contempler… Non, il n’était pas encore prêt…

Le sifflement de la bouilloire le sauva d’une introspection trop dérangeante. Il versa l’eau bouillante dans sa tasse, et, pendant qu’il faisait infuser son thé, jeta encore une fois un regard sur son téléphone. Toujours rien.

Sa tasse de thé fumant à la main, son portable dans l’autre, Finch retourna vers son bureau. Une fois assis, il tenta une nouvelle fois de contacter John. Messagerie. Nouveau soupir. Il se frotta l’arête du nez par-dessous ses lunettes tout en réfléchissant. Bon sang, où était-il ? Il décida alors de localiser son agent grâce au GPS de son téléphone. Il doutait d’y parvenir mais bon, comme le disait l’adage : qui ne tente rien, n’a rien ! 

Le cœur battant, Finch activa la géolocalisation du téléphone de Reese. Le temps du chargement de la gauge lui parut interminable. Oscillant entre espoir et angoisse, il suivit nerveusement la progression de la barre. Une fois à 100%, l’informaticien retint son souffle puis expira bruyamment de déception. No Match. 

Trop c’est trop. Il décida de joindre Fusco afin de le prévenir du problème. Fort de sa décision, il saisit son portable pour composer le numéro de l’inspecteur de la criminelle quand il entendit des pas lourds résonner au loin. Il fit lentement pivoter son fauteuil pour avoir une vue sur l’entrée de la station de métro et son cœur bondit littéralement dans sa poitrine lorsqu’il aperçut Reese s’avancer lentement vers lui.

-Relax, Finch, pas la peine d’appeler l’armée, mon téléphone s’est juste cassé en tombant durant la bagarre, annonça l’homme en agitant son portable à l’écran brisé comme pour lui prouver ses dires.

Mais Finch ne l’écoutait pas tant l’allure de son agent accaparait toute son attention. John était en piteux état. Ses cheveux étaient hirsutes, son costume, déchiré, sa chemise lacérée était maculée de sang. A fur et à mesure qu’il approchait, Harold repéra une ecchymose sur sa pommette et une coupure sur sa lèvre inférieure. 

-Mr Reese ?! S’exclama-t-il en sautant littéralement de son siège pour s’avancer d’un pas rapide à sa rencontre.

-Du calme, je n’ai rien de grave. J’ai juste dû faire face à une charmante infirmière qui s’est transformée en harpie à partir du moment où j’ai commencé à lui poser des questions sur les décès suspects à l’hôpital. J’ai eu bien du mal à la maîtriser tant elle était déchaînée mais le problème est désormais réglé. 

Tout en parlant, l’agent se dirigea vers sa place habituelle, à savoir une banquette accolée au bureau de Finch. Il soupira bruyamment en s’asseyant, calant son dos contre le dossier, la tête reposant contre la vitre du wagon derrière lui. 

-Après avoir menotté la furie, j’ai demandé au restaurateur de contacter Fusco pour l’emmener au poste, continua l’ex-opérateur, les yeux fermés, s’octroyant quelques minutes d’un repos bien mérité.

Toujours debout au milieu de l’immense salle abandonnée, Harold regarda Reese, à la fois rassuré de son état général mais toujours aussi inquiet quant à ses blessures, surtout celles à son abdomen. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain située entre la cuisine et la petite chambre de Root. Il prit la petite mallette blanche de premiers secours et retourna vers son agent. A son approche, John rouvrit lentement les yeux pour le regarder boiter vers lui, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres blessées, comme s’il s’amusait de le voir aussi inquiet.

-Je vous l’ai déjà dit, ce sont juste quelques égratignures. Après une douche, je serai comme neuf, murmura Reese en se redressant légèrement.

Sans un mot mais la mine grave, Harold s’assit à ses côté et posa la petite boite sur ses genoux. Il se tourna vers John avant d’annoncer sèchement:

-Permettez-moi d’en juger.

-Harold…, soupira l’agent, aucunement décidé à bouger.

L’informaticien ne dit rien, se contentant de lui lancer un regard froid par-dessus ses lunettes. Il savait pourquoi Reese utilisait son prénom: c’était une manière de l’attendrir, de jouer sur la corde sensible peut-être même de le charmer afin qu’il le laisse tranquille. Mais il ne comptait pas céder et attendait tranquillement que son agent obtempère

Reese leva les yeux au ciel comme un adolescent puis s’exécuta, non sans avoir soupiré bruyamment pour bien signifier son mécontentement. Finch sourit intérieurement devant cette attitude puérile mais savourait sa petite victoire.

John se leva, ôta sa veste puis sa chemise désormais irrécupérable. Il leva le bras pour permettre à son patron d’évaluer les dégâts. 

-Mais qu’est-ce que c’est? S’exclama Finch en écarquillant les yeux. 

Trois grandes et profondes entailles parallèles déchiraient la peau bronzée de l’agent. Elles partaient du haut de ses côtes et se terminaient sur son ventre. D’une main tremblante, l’informaticien effleura la blessure.

-Une fourchette, précisa Reese comme si de rien n’était, tout en crispant ses muscles de douleur mais aussi gêné par cette caresse douce et inattendue.

Voyant que Finch ne paraissait pas comprendre, l’agent expliqua en haussant les épaules.

-Elle a pris la première chose qui lui soit tombée sous la main.

Le corps de Finch se raidit d’une rage contenue devant autant de nonchalance. N’avait-il pas conscience que des personnes tenaient à lui et souffraient de le voir blessé ? Il s’emporta :

-Et vous appelez ça quelques égratignures?! 

Si John fut surpris par ce coup d’éclat très inhabituel de la part de ton patron, il n’en laissa rien paraître. Il se contenta d’hausser les épaules en répondant :

-Ce sont les risques du métier. Je savais à quoi m’attendre en l’acceptant.

Finch se crispa à l’évocation sa mise en garde alors qu’il essayait de le convaincre de le suivre dans sa croisade, quatre ans plus tôt. Avec des gestes brusques et nerveux traduisant sa colère, il ouvrit la valise de secours et sortit de quoi soigner son partenaire. Il imbiba une compresse stérile d’alcool et commença à nettoyer les plaies. 

Mais alors qu’il passait un coton sur les lacérations, il remarqua son compagnon se crisper et grogner de douleur. Il maudit sa brutalité. Ce n’était pas parce qu’il était mécontent qu’il devait en faire payer le prix à son agent. Il s’appliqua donc à mettre de côté sa rancœur, il reprit les soins avec plus de douceur.

-Vous prenez votre vie tellement à la légère, murmura l’informaticien en retirant l’excès de sang autour des plaies.

Reese eut un petit rire avant de répondre avec malice, essayant maladroitement de détendre l’atmosphère. 

-Je n’ai pas besoin de m’inquiéter, vous le faites pour deux.

Finch garda le silence tout en ravalant la remarque acerbe qu’il avait sur le bout de la langue. Une fois propres, il déposa une noisette de pommade antiseptique sur ses blessures puis massa délicatement la peau meurtrie afin de la faire pénétrer. 

Le visage fermé, les sourcils froncés, la bouche pincée, Finch était contrarié. Contrarié que son agent fasse si peu de cas de ses blessures et de sa vie en règle générale. Contrarié de constater que son regard dérivait inexorablement sur ce torse magnifique, que ses mains s’égaraient un peu trop sur son ventre plat. Contrarié de prendre plaisir à le soigner. 

Pour les besoins des soins, Harold avait son visage à quelques centimètres de son agent. Il lui serait si facile de se rapprocher encore afin de poser ses lèvres sur son épiderme, juste pour en goûter la saveur. Comme hypnotisé par la vue troublante de sa main pâle sur cette peau hâlée et enivré par son odeur masculine si caractéristique, mélange de poudre et café, Finch approcha encore un peu plus son visage du ventre de Reese. Alors qu’il s’appliquait à panser ses blessures, l’informaticien luttait contre le besoin irrépressible qu’il avait d’embrasser cette peau, autant pour assouvir son propre désir que pour effacer la douleur qu’avait dû éprouver son partenaire, un peu comme une mère qui déposant un baiser sur l’égratignure de son enfant pour le consoler. 

Mais les arrière-pensées du reclus étaient nettement moins innocentes. Il voulait beaucoup plus qu’embrasser la peau meurtrie de son agent. Il voulait le protéger, le chérir, l’aimer. Laissant ses pensées doucement dériver dans un monde où il pourrait laisser libre cours à ses fantasmes, Finch approcha imperceptiblement ses lèvres mais son geste fut brutalement interrompu par une réaction inattendue de Reese qui lui fit l’effet d’une douche froide. Ce dernier se crispa et posa une main sur celle de son patron pour la repousser sans ménagement. L’informaticien se rejeta brutalement en arrière comme s’il venait d’être brûlé. 

-Laissez Finch, je vais prendre une douche et changer de vêtements. Je terminerai les soins moi-même, annonça brutalement l’agent en baissant le bras, mettant ainsi fin aux soins.

Sans attendre la réponse de son patron, l’agent prit ses vêtements déchirés et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain. Les joues rouges de confusion, l’informaticien resta un moment interdit, aussi troublé par son attitude que par celle de son partenaire. Il reposa le tube de pommade et les compresses dans la mallette avec des gestes mécaniques. Une fois son rangement terminé, Finch ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête sur la vitre du wagon en essayant de ralentir les battements affolés de son cœur.

Qu’est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?! pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Mais la sonnerie du téléphone mit un terme à ses pensées. Finch se leva d’un bond et s’avança en boitant vers le mur de la station pour décrocher le combiné du vieux téléphone qui y était encastré.

Une voix froide et mécanique annonça une série de chiffres. Harold sortit son carnet et son stylo de sa poche pour noter les indications de la Machine. Une fois le message noté, il raccrocha puis se dirigea vers son bureau. Il pinça les lèvres, contrarié à l’idée de devoir, une fois de plus, envoyer John sur le terrain alors qu’il venait à peine de revenir d’une mission, blessé qui plus est.

Mais bon, une vie était en jeu. Finch s’installa devant ses écrans et entra les indications dans son ordinateur. Après quelques secondes de recherches, une photographie apparut ainsi que l’identité de leur nouveau numéro : Livia Edwood. L’informaticien but une gorgée de son thé, désormais froid, et commença à collecter le maximum d’informations sur leur nouvelle cible.

Alors que le reclus retrouvait peu à peu son sang froid dans sa routine, John s’efforçait de reprendre contenance. Il referma soigneusement la porte de la salle de bain et s’y adossa longuement. La respiration haletante, une main toujours crispée sur la poignée, il peinait à recouvrer ses esprits. Sa peau le brûlait mais ce n’était pas à cause de ses blessures mais plutôt en raison de son partenaire. 

C’était exactement ce qu’il redoutait, ce qui l’avait conduit à refuser qu’Harold regarde ses blessures. Se mettre torse nu devant lui, sentir ses yeux le détailler, ses mains sur son corps, son visage à quelques centimètres de sa peau, son souffle le caressant... S’en était trop. Son corps avait réagi sans qu’il ne puisse le contrôler. Au supplice, John, qui pouvait résister aux tortures les plus douloureuses et les plus perverses, n’avait réussi qu’à tenir que quelques minutes face aux soins délicats infligés par son partenaire. N’y tenant plus, il avait décidé de partir avant que son trouble ne devienne trop visible.

Maintenant, seul dans la pièce d’eau, John tentait de se calmer en respirant profondément pour ralentir les battements sourds de son cœur. Au bout de quelques minutes, il retrouva un semblant de sérénité et ne put s’empêcher de rire de la situation. Quelle ironie ! Lui, l’agent toujours sûr de lui et en contrôle, le tueur de sang froid, était totalement démuni face aux marques d’attention innocentes de son patron. Il était tellement désarmé face à Finch qu’il ne trouvait son Salut que dans la fuite…Tragique pour un soldat…

Il termina de se déshabiller, balançant ses derniers vêtements dans un coin de la pièce puis entra dans la douche. Sa peau et ses nerfs étaient toujours surchauffées par le contact trop intime de son patron, il opta donc pour une douche froide. Tournant le robinet vers le côté bleu, l’agent fut instantanément saisi par l’eau glaciale qui se déversait sur lui. Au bout d’une minute de ce traitement radical pour éteindre le feu de désir que son compagnon avait inconsciemment allumé en lui, il ne tarda pas à grelotter de froid. Il coupa le jet, prit une des serviettes éponges suspendues à proximité puis sortit de la cabine. Il se sécha rapidement puis noua la serviette autour de ses hanches. 

-Merde, mes vêtements, jura-t-il entre ses dents en réalisant que, dans sa confusion, il avait omis de prendre des rechanges.

Il entrouvrit la porte avec précaution et remarqua, au sol, un costume, une chemise ainsi que des sous-vêtements soigneusement pliés. 

Finch… 

L’agent sourit tendrement.

Comment ne pas l’aimer ? 

Tout en lui était remarquable : son intelligence, sa culture, son humour, sa générosité, sa sensibilité, sa force, ses faiblesses. Reese se pencha pour ramasser ses effets puis retourna dans la salle de bain. Essuyant la condensation sur le miroir, il commença à s’habiller, retrouvant peu à peu l’assurance, le calme et la nonchalance propre à l’homme en costume

Quelques minutes plus tard, l’agent sortit frais et dispo de la salle de bains. Passant négligemment la main dans ses cheveux humides, il traversa la station d’un pas assuré et se dirigea vers le wagon où Finch, assis devant son ordinateur, semblait travailler. Il pénétra dans la voiture et remarqua une nouvelle photographie scotchée sur la vitre, au dessus des moniteurs.

-Un nouveau numéro Finch ? demanda-t-il par pure forme en détaillant le portrait de la jeune femme blonde.

-Oui Mr Reese, répondit Finch sans détacher les yeux de ses écrans, il s’agit de Livia Edwood, jeune femme de vingt-huit ans qui vit à New York depuis la fin de ses études il y a trois ans. Une fois son diplôme en poche, elle a été embauchée dans une entreprise de jeux vidéo comme programmeuse. Elle n’a plus que sa mère qui vit dans le Colorado et semble avoir très peu d’amis. En fait, elle n’est pas présente sur les réseaux sociaux donc, pour l’instant je n’ai pas eu accès à d’autres informations personnelles.

Plus John écoutait son patron, plus il semblait nerveux. Une fois les explications terminées, il demanda d’un ton un peu trop abrupt:

-Vous comptez vous rendre sur le terrain?

-Il est clair que ce milieu m’aurait parfaitement convenu mais la société craint l’espionnage industriel et a verrouillé ses effectifs. En revanche, ils recherchent depuis aujourd’hui un nouvel agent de sécurité. J’ai déjà envoyé votre CV. Le détective Riley doit arrondir ses fins de mois… Je ne serai pas étonné que l’on vous contacte dans la journée. Tachez d’être à la hauteur pour votre entretien d’embauche, avertit l’informaticien, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Reese s’était subitement détendu en apprenant que son patron allait rester en sécurité dans leur repaire. Depuis que Samaritain était en service, l’agent était très angoissé à chaque fois que Finch devait sortir, soit pour vivre sous l’identité du professeur Whistler, soit pour les besoins d’une mission. Rassuré, il lui rendit son sourire, son cœur débordant de tendresse. Dieu qu’il l’aimait ! Pour lui, il serait capable de décrocher la lune.


	2. tel est pris qui croyait prendre

Comme Finch l'avait prévu, les recruteurs de Gamesoft n'avaient pas tardé à contacter Reese pour un entretien d'embauche. Il fallait dire que son CV avait de quoi attiser les convoitises. Le génie avait habillement su mêler fiction et réalité. Qui aurait refusé qu'un ex-militaire et actuel officier de la police criminelle de New York travaille à mi-temps comme agent de sécurité dans son entreprise ? L'entretien avait donc été une pure formalité et John avait commencé son service dès le lendemain.

Vêtu d'un uniforme bleu marine assez proche de ceux des forces de l'ordre pour lequel il travaillait et une casquette vissée sur la tête, l'agent faisait le pied de grue derrière le guichet d'accueil de la start-up. Armé d'un pistolet de petit calibre et d'un détecteur de métaux, son rôle était on ne peut plus simple : il devait contrôler toutes les allées et venues dans l'entreprise. Avec une sorte de professionnalisme blasé, il vérifiait les badges des employés, les identités des visiteurs tout en récupérant les objets électroniques personnels afin de limiter au maximum les risques d'espionnage industriel.

-Finch vous m'entendez ? demanda-t-il pour s'assurer que le lien avec son patron était opérationnel.

La réponse de l'informaticien lui parvint dans la seconde mais sa voix lui paraissait lointaine et déformée par des interférences très inhabituelles.

-Difficilement Mr Reese, je suis étonné par toutes ces mesures de sécurité. Gamesoft est certes un entreprise high tech mais d'une taille plutôt modeste.

John partageait l'étonnement de son partenaire. Une fois engagé, l'homme avait pensé avoir fait le plus dur. Grave erreur ! Dès sa tenue d'agent de sécurité enfilée, il avait été conduit dans une pièce au sous-sol, sans fenêtre ni aération. Avant d'y entrer, il avait dû se délester de son téléphone portable et de la clé USB que Finch lui avait donné pour récupérer les données de l'ordinateur de leur numéro. Légèrement nerveux car cette pratique lui rappelait furieusement ce que lui-même faisait lorsqu'il était à la CIA, John avait été invité à s'assoir sur l'unique chaise de la pièce. Il avait attendu patiemment que le chef de la sécurité, Timothée Gold, le rejoigne puis l'avait sagement écouté lui expliquer la politique sécuritaire de l'entreprise.

Et elle était pour le moins…paranoïaque. Il avait beau avoir conscience que ce milieu brassait des millions, qu'il était potentiellement sensible et particulièrement concurrentiel… Tout de même…La liste des interdictions et des précautions à prendre pour entrer dans les locaux de Gamesoft était impressionnante : tous les appareils connectés des visiteurs étaient confisqués et conservés dans une consigne à l'accueil, les portables du personnel étaient soigneusement expurgés à chaque fin de journée. Il va de soi qu'aucun employé ne devait entrer ou sortir avec une clé usb ou un disc dur, et enfin, la cerise sur le gâteau, le bâtiment était une gigantesque cage de Faraday !

Si John avait récupéré son portable après le briefing de Mr Gold, il était inutilisable entre les murs de l'entreprise. Heureusement pour lui, son poste à l'accueil, juste en face de la porte d'entrée, lui permettait de conserver un lien ténu avec son patron. Néanmoins, la communication était si mauvaise que l'agent peinait à comprendre ce que son patron lui disait tant sa voix était déformée.

-Moi aussi Finch, je n'ai rien vu qui puisse justifier de telles mesures, murmura John en prenant soin de ne pas être remarqué par ses collègues, tout aussi méfiants que l'homme qui venait de le former à la politique de la maison.

-Avez-vous repéré notre numéro ? demanda l'informaticien avec impatience.

Assis en face de ses moniteurs, le reclus avait, grâce au réseau de caméras de surveillance de la ville, une vue imprenable sur la façade de l'immeuble où se trouvait le siège de Gamesoft. Le bâtiment ne payait pas de mine. Il s'agissait d'un immeuble de ville de trois étages aux briques rouges situés sur la douzième avenue en face de l'Hudson. La porte d'entrée ouverte lui permettait d'apercevoir Reese, qui se tenait derrière le guichet d'accueil. Finch était inquiet. Ces mesures de sécurité lui paraissaient totalement disproportionnées et surtout, ne lui permettaient pas d'être en lien constant avec son agent. Savoir John, seul, dans ce milieu potentiellement dangereux ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et voulait expédier cette affaire au plus vite afin de renouer avec leur routine un peu plus tranquille.

Enfin, leur tranquillité était toute relative, car depuis que Samaritain avait été mis en service, les deux hommes devaient mener de front, leurs nouvelles vies d'enquêteur de la criminelle et d'enseignant, mais aussi et toujours, leurs missions. Car malgré tout, la machine continuait à leur envoyer régulièrement des numéros, au grand désespoir de l'informaticien. Il aimerait pouvoir souffler un peu et surtout permettre à John de s'octroyer quelques moments de repos.

Après avoir passé au détecteur de métaux un nouveau visiteur, John répondit en chuchotant :

-Pas encore, j'attends le roulement avec la seconde équipe pour avoir accès aux étages des bureaux. Et de votre côté, Finch, avez-vous trouvé de nouvelles informations sur Livia Edwood?

-Rien de très intéressant. Son père est mort d'une crise cardiaque il y a cinq ans. Livia aide financièrement sa mère en lui envoyant une partie de son salaire chaque mois. Elle a une carte d'abonnement à la bibliothèque municipale, la carte de fidélité de son cinéma de quartier. Par ailleurs, elle prend tous les mardis des cours de danse de salon et participe à la distribution de repas aux sans-abris tous les vendredis.

Reese essaya de dissimuler sa surprise en entendant la liste de toutes les actions très honorables de leur nouveau numéro. Cette jeune femme devait bien avoir un défaut ! Il demanda à tout hasard :

-Un petit ami ?

-A priori non, soupira Finch, aussi frustré que son agent de ne trouver aucun élément notable dans la vie de Miss Edwood.

-Cette femme est une sainte, conclut John en regardant sa montre avec impatience, pressé d'approcher ce modèle de vertu.

-Je pencherai plutôt pour un danger lié à son travail, continua Finch en étudiant les nouvelles informations qu'il venait de découvrir sur la start-up.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Reese en jetant un coup d'œil à son collègue qui surveillait les ascenseurs.

-Eh bien d'après sa déclaration faite au fisc cette année, gamesoft a fait un million de dollars de bénéfices.

Reese écarquilla les yeux en entendant ce chiffre colossal pour une entreprise de cette dimension. En effet, d'après Finch, la société ne comptait qu'une vingtaine d'employés.

-Comment peuvent-ils générer autant d'argent ?

Finch étudia le détail des comptes avant de répondre :

-En fait, Gamesoft n'est pas qu'une entreprise de conception de jeux vidéo, elle crée également des logiciels éducatifs pour les établissements scolaires. Ce sont ses contrats avec le gouvernement qui lui assurent l'essentiel de ses revenus.

-Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle a besoin d'autant d'agents et de mesures de sécurité aussi draconiennes, commenta l'agent.

-Il est certain que travailler pour le gouvernement peut être risqué, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Finch en repensant à leurs déboires respectifs lorsqu'eux-mêmes travaillaient, l'un pour la CIA et l'autre, indirectement, pour le gouvernement…

Reese sourit à l'allusion mais ne la releva pas. Il considérait l'affaire avec Marc Snow et Kara Stanton comme une histoire ancienne. Au contact de Finch, l'agent avait appris à ne plus regarder en arrière mais plutôt vers l'avenir. Se concentrant sur sa mission, il demanda :

-Mais qui peut bien menacer une programmeuse de logiciels éducatifs comme Livia Edwood à la vie sans histoire ?

-C'est à vous de le découvrir Mr Reese, soupira une nouvelle fois l'informaticien, exaspéré d'être encore une fois relégué au rang de simple spectateur.

-J'y compte bien, répondit l'agent avec force de conviction, absolument confiant dans ses compétences.

-Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? demanda Finch étonné par l'assurance de son agent.

-A l'ancienne Finch, comme au bon vieux temps : Établir un contact puis gagner la confiance de la cible afin de lui soutirer des informations.

-Très bien, conclut platement l'informaticien, conscient que tout dépendait maintenant de la technique d'approche que Reese tenait de l'Agence.

-De votre côté, essayez d'en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse entreprise, proposa John qui, malgré la mauvaise qualité de la ligne, percevait la tension chez son partenaire.

-J'ai déjà commencé creuser de ce côté-là. J'ai notamment rassemblé des informaticiens sur Howard Dukes, le patron de Livia. Il a fondé Gamesoft en 2009 en sortant de Berkeley. Il semble plutôt apprécié de ses employés. Je n'ai rien trouvé permettant d'affirmer qu'il soit à l'origine ou la cible d'un quelconque danger.

John ne fut pas étonné par la réponse de son patron mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de lui faire part de son admiration par une remarque à mi-chemin entre l'ironie et le flirt dont il avait le secret car son collègue l'interrompit en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Hey John, tu viens ? demanda-t-il en désignant du menton les ascenseurs derrière eux.

-J'arrive, lui répondit Reese.

Mais avant de suivre l'autre homme, il se détourna pour murmurer discrètement à son patron :

-Finch, je dois monter à l'étage. Je ne serai pas joignable pendant un certain temps.

-Entendu, soyez prudent, répondit spontanément l'informaticien.

Mais cette fois-ci, cette phrase n'avait rien à voir avec les mises en garde purement formelles dont il avait l'habitude. Il était réellement très inquiet à l'idée de laisser son partenaire dans ce bunker ultra-sécurisé qui lui faisait plus penser à une souricière qu'à une entreprise d'informatique.

John ne put retenir un sourire en reconnaissant la phrase habituelle de son patron. Il répondit sans même réfléchir avec de couper la communication:

-Toujours.

Sur ce, John se dirigea vers son collègue qui l'attendait déjà dans l'ascenseur. Lorsque les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent sur le deuxième étage, Reese découvrit une gigantesque salle aseptisée où une dizaine d'informaticiens travaillaient. L'agent balaya l'endroit de son œil expert, s'imprégnant de son ambiance très particulière.

La chose qui choqua le plus Reese fut le calme. Seul le bruit des claviers rompait le silence. Aucune sonnerie de téléphone, aucun bavardage entre collègues, aucun bruit d'imprimante ou de photocopieuse ne venait troubler la quiétude de l'endroit. Tous les employés semblaient absorbés par leur travail et fixaient, comme hypnotisés, les écrans de leurs ordinateurs. Quelle étrange atmosphère, pensa John, tellement sidéré par la scène qu'il resta un moment interdit devait la porte désormais fermée de l'ascenseur, on se croirait presque dans un monastère dont les moines auraient fait vœu de silence…

Comme toutes les start-up, Gamesoft avait organisé ses bureaux en open-space. Ils étaient privilégiés, soit disant pour faciliter les échanges entre les collaborateurs, mais en réalité, il s'agissait d'un moyen plutôt commode et bon marché de surveiller les employés. Du coup, Reese repéra facilement leur numéro. Il s'avança dans l'allée centrale à la suite de son collègue et jeta un coup d'œil à Livia Edwood. Cette dernière était assise devant ses trois moniteurs. Écouteurs aux oreilles, elle tapait avec une dextérité impressionnante des lignes de codes incompréhensibles pour les profanes. Elle paraissait beaucoup plus jeune que ses vingt-huit printemps. Lunettes rondes sur le nez, les cheveux rassemblés en une queue de cheval, elle portait un jean usé, un T-shirt à la mode et des baskets qui lui donnaient l'air d'une étudiante à peine sortie de l'adolescence. Reese ne put s'empêcher de noter une certaine ressemblance avec Finch. Il sourit en pensant qu'il venait peut-être de trouver son alter-égo féminin.

John déambula discrètement entre les îlots de travail, jetant de discrets coups d'œil sur les écrans afin d'y repérer un quelconque indice. Mais il devait bien admettre que les lignes de code ressemblaient à du chinois pour lui. Il reporta alors son attention sur leur numéro. Très concentrée, elle ne levait que rarement les yeux de ses écrans, ne s'octroyant qu'une seule pause au cours de la matinée afin de se préparer une tasse de thé. John commençait à désespérer de pouvoir l'aborder aujourd'hui tant la jeune femme ne prêtait aucune attention ni aux autres ni à son environnement.

A midi, Livia finit enfin par se détacher de son ordinateur. Elle enfila sa veste en jean, prit son sac à main, puis quitta son poste pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur. John en profita pour inspecter son box. N'ayant plus de clé USB, l'agent se contenta de fouiller son bureau, feuilletant les dossiers qui y traînaient et regardant dans les tiroirs à la recherche d'informations permettant d'identifier une menace éventuelle. Mais il fit chou blanc. Il prit tout de même quelques feuilles par acquis de conscience. S'il n'avait aucune idée de la signification de ces lignes, Finch, lui, saura les décrypter.

Prenant garde à ne pas être repéré par les différentes caméras de sécurité qui quadrillaient l'immense salle, Reese glissa les papiers dans la poche intérieure de son uniforme. Puis, il décida, lui aussi, de prendre une pause pour le déjeuner. Les locaux fermaient entre midi et deux donc les agents de sécurité n'avaient plus aucune raison de rester en poste.

Une fois dehors, l'agent chercha où Livia avait pu aller pour manger. Rapidement, il repéra plusieurs employés, dont la jeune femme, faire la queue devant un food Truck situé non loin de là. John se posta juste derrière elle, sortit son portable de la poche de son pantalon et après quelques manipulations, le jumela à celui de la demoiselle.

-C'est bon Finch, je suis connecté à son portable. Je vais maintenant tenter une approche directe, avertit l'agent le discrètement possible en attendant son tour.

-Entendu, répondit l'informaticien, soulagé d'entendre à nouveau la voix de son partenaire.

-Vous avez trouvé du nouveau sur les employeurs de notre numéro ?

-N'ayant pas accès aux serveurs internes de l'entreprise, j'essaie d'établir la liste des employés grâce à mon logiciel de reconnaissance faciale mais celle de ses clients est plus ardue à obtenir.

-Et, comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? demanda Reese, curieux de connaître le stratagème de son génie de patron pour savoir avec qui Gamesoft faisait des affaires.

-Comme je ne peux pas avoir accès aux noms des clients de l'entreprise, je vais prendre le problème à l'envers. Grâce aux appels d'offre passés par le gouvernement, j'ai retrouvé la liste de toutes les entreprises avec lesquelles traite le ministère de l'éducation. Je peux donc ainsi savoir quels logiciels Gamesoft a vendu à l'État et qui a mené les négociations.

-Judicieux, répondit Reese, impressionné.

-Mais fastidieux, soupira Finch en détaillant le listing impressionnant du gouvernement.

Reese n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Livia était sur le point de commander. Elle désigna un sandwich aux crudités mais hésita longuement sur le choix de son dessert. Au final, elle choisit une viennoiserie puis commanda un verre de thé. L'agent sourit. Il venait de repérer ce qui était pour l'instant le seul défaut de leur numéro : la gourmandise. Bien qu'étant un des sept péchés capitaux, il doutait qu'il soit un mobile suffisant pour la tuer.

Une fois servie, la jeune femme se retourna, tenant d'une main son sachet en papier et de l'autre son gobelet fumant. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans les locaux de la start-up, John se plaça volontairement sur sa trajectoire. Tête baissée pour ranger son porte-monnaie dans son sac à main, elle le percuta violemment, lâchant sous le choc sa pochette et renversant sa boisson brulante sur la veste et la chemise de Reese.

-Oh, désolée, je suis vraiment confuse ! S'exclama-t-elle, rouge de confusion, en contemplant, effarée les dégâts.

John arbora un sourire crispé alors que le liquide brûlant traversait ses vêtements pour venir lécher sa peau. Même si l'accident était volontaire, il n'avait absolument pas prévu de s'ébouillanter. Mais au final, l'agent était satisfait car sa ruse n'en paraissait que plus réaliste. Il tenta de la rassurer.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-il, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, alors que la jeune femme commençait à tapoter sur ses vêtements trempés avec des serviettes en papier pour empêcher la tâche de s'étendre.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, si je peux faire quelque chose pour réparer les dégâts, proposa poliment Livia, visiblement très contrariée par l'incident.

Les yeux de l'agent se mirent à pétiller. Son piège avait marché comme prévu : rapprochement – prise de contact – se lier avec la cible… Comme à la vieille époque. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'il préférait de loin son nouveau patron à ses anciens…

-Que diriez-vous de m'inviter à boire un verre ? Le votre est renversé et je ne peux plus en commander un pour moi puisque je dois retourner aux vestiaires me changer, répondit l'homme, en affichant son sourire le plus charmeur.

-Oh…, murmura la demoiselle, surprise mais également flattée par sa proposition, à en juger par la jolie teinte rose de ses joues.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion de pure forme, Livia lui rendit son sourire:

-D'accord, après tout, je vous dois bien un verre…

-Parfait ! Je vous attendrai après mon service devant l'entrée de l'immeuble, proposa l'agent, satisfait d'avoir atteint son objectif aussi facilement.

Livia hocha la tête d'un air entendu et retourna vers le bâtiment d'un pas léger, nerveuse et fébrile à l'idée de passer la soirée avec un homme aussi séduisant. John, quant à lui, retourna dans le vestiaire des agents de sécurité pour se changer. Ôtant sa veste, sa cravate puis déboutonnant sa chemise trempée, il profita de ces minutes de solitude pour prévenir son patron :

-C'est bon Finch, j'ai réussi à décrocher un rendez-vous avec notre numéro. Je vais pouvoir me rapprocher d'elle et la questionner.

-J'ai entendu.

L'agent fut surpris par la réponse pour le moins concise et très sèche de son partenaire. Passant une chemise propre, il demanda, soudainement soucieux :

-Un problème, Finch?

L'informaticien se mordit les lèvres, conscient d'avoir parler un peu trop durement à son agent. Mais il n'avait pu contenir l'aigreur dans sa voix tant il était mal à l'aise que John utilise son charme pour séduire Livia. Il avait gardé d'assez mauvais souvenirs de son ancien agent Dillinger qui avait tendance à terminer toutes ses missions au lit avec les numéros féminins qu'il était sensé protéger et il n'appréciait pas du tout cette façon de faire.

Mais en réalité, plus que de la désapprobation sur la méthode d'approche de son partenaire, ce que Finch ressentait était bel et bien de la jalousie. Il aurait tout donné pour être l'objet de tant d'attention, la cible de ce regard de braise, le sujet de ses compliments…

-Harold ?

La voix inquiète de Reese le fit brutalement redescendre sur terre. Harold s'agita sur son fauteuil, remonta, par réflexe, ses lunettes sur son nez et se racla la gorge avant de répondre :

-Non, je n'ai toujours rien trouvé.

-Prévenez-moi dès que vous aurez quelque chose.

-Entendu, répondit machinalement l'informaticien avant de couper la conversation, son attention subitement accaparée par une information troublante repérée sur le listing gouvernemental qu'il potassait depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Le reste de la journée fut très, pour ne pas dire trop, calme pour John. Ce dernier passa les six heures les plus longues de sa vie, déambulant comme une âme en peine entre les bureaux des programmeurs, designers et autres informaticiens ou en contrôlant les identités des deux seuls et uniques rendez-vous d'Howard Dukes de l'après-midi.

A dix-huit heures tapantes, Reese était dans son vestiaire en train de retirer son uniforme pour enfiler ses vêtements civils, soulagé d'en finir avec son interminable journée de travail. Après avoir caché son SIG-Sauer P226R à sa ceinture, John se sentit immédiatement mieux. Ragaillardi, il sortit du bâtiment et s'adossa à la façade en brique pour attendre son rendez-vous. Il en profita pour contacter son partenaire.

-Du nouveau Finch ?

-Peut-être. J'ai remarqué que Gamesoft avait évité de justesse le dépôt de bilan l'année dernière grâce aux contrats signés avec le gouvernement.

-Quel est le lien avec notre affaire ?

-Je ne sais pas encore mais, faute de mieux, je vais remonter cette piste.

-Entendu, répondit John avant de désactiver son oreillette en voyant Livia sortir de l'immeuble et s'avancer à sa rencontre.

Reese la regarda s'approcher en silence, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se posta devant lui, hésita un instant avant de murmurer, gênée :

-Je ne connais même pas votre prénom.

-John, et vous ?

-Livia.

-Enchanté, Livia, répéta l'agent de sa voix douce et séductrice, on y va ?

-D'accord, je connais un bar sympa pas très loin d'ici, répondit la jeune femme en désignant le bout de la rue.

-Je vous fais confiance.

Livia lui adressa un sourire avant de se retourner et commencer à marcher, Reese lui emboitant le pas. Le trajet se déroula dans un silence gêné. La jeune femme paraissait être une personne douce et très timide. Tête baissée, elle évitait soigneusement de le regarder mais ses joues rouges traduisaient son émoi. Elle semblait sous son charme et l'agent comptait bien en profiter. Après cinq minutes de marche dans les rues animées de Manhattan, les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent devant un café branché.

Il s'agissait d'un pub à l'ambiance animée où des dizaines de cols blancs cherchaient à décompresser après une dure journée de travail. La musique y était forte et l'atmosphère, enfumée. Reese trouva que cet endroit ne collait pas vraiment avec la personnalité calme et effacée de leur numéro. Un serveur les conduisit vers une table isolée dans le fond du bar. L'agent s'installa face à l'entrée, afin de surveiller les allées et les venues des clients, et à proximité d'une sortie de secours, pour pouvoir s'enfuir rapidement en cas de danger. Parfait, pensa-t-il en ôtant sa veste avant de la poser sur la banquette à côté de lui.

A peine installés, le même serveur revint, son bloc à la main, pour prendre les commandes.

-Une bière, annonça John avant d'inviter du regard la jeune femme à en faire de même.

-Une limonade, dit-elle de sa voix fluette.

Livia regarda le garçon s'éloigner puis précisa en rougissant, comme pour se justifier :

-Je n'aime pas l'alcool.

Elle est vraiment parfaite, pensa l'agent en lui répondant avec un sourire attendri :

-C'est tout à votre honneur.

Livia rougit de plus belle puis demanda :

-Vous êtes nouveau à Gamesoft ?

-Oui, c'est mon premier jour.

-Je me disais aussi…

La phrase de la demoiselle resta en suspend, le temps que le serveur dépose leurs boissons sur la table.

-Vous vous disiez… ? Demanda John, curieux de connaître la fin de son commentaire.

La jeune femme joua longuement avec sa paille avant de répondre d'une toute petite voix :

-Je me disais… que je vous aurais déjà remarqué sinon.

John fut amusé par la spontanéité cet aveu et leva son verre pour trinquer :

-Alors, à une longue collaboration, proclama-t-il avec une solennité feinte afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

Livia l'imita en répondant:

-je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

Ils burent une gorgée de leurs boissons en silence, John contemplant sa voisine qui, elle, baissait pudiquement les yeux. Non seulement elle lui paraissait charmante, rafraichissante de naïveté, d'innocence et de spontanéité, mais de près, il remarqua qu'elle était également très jolie, avec ses pommettes et son nez parsemés de tâches de rousseurs, ses lèvres gourmandes et son sourire timide. Il était d'ailleurs très étonné que la jeune femme n'ait aucun homme dans sa vie. Il devait creuser de ce côté. Jamais il n'avait eu un numéro aussi lisse à surveiller. Mais il savait d'expérience qu'il fallait toujours se méfier des apparences.

Après avoir reposé sa chope de bière, John décida d'en savoir plus sur la jeune femme en posant des questions d'apparence bien innocentes mais qui lui permettraient d'en apprendre plus sur elle…du moins l'espérait-il.

-Vous travaillez depuis longtemps pour Gamesoft ?

-Oui cela fait maintenant trois ans.

-L'ambiance y est extrêmement studieuse, j'aurais plutôt cru y trouver de « joyeux geeks », continua John en repensant à l'atmosphère déjanté et excentrique de Fetch and Retrieve où travaillait l'un de leur ancien numéro, Anna Mueller.

-Oui, je préfère nettement cette ambiance à celle de l'année dernière…

-Ah ? Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Reese en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière.

-Et bien, il y a un an, l'entreprise était moribonde car nos ventes ne décollaient pas. Mais heureusement, des contrats inespérés avec l'Etat nous ont miraculeusement sauvés, expliqua la jeune femme, l'œil pétillant de joie, visiblement très soulagée du sauvetage de la start-up par le gouvernement.

\- Vous semblez très attachée à votre entreprise, constata Reese en reposant son verre.

-Très. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle, murmura la jeune femme doucement, calmement, presque froidement.

Ce changement subtil d'attitude n'échappa pas à l'ex-opérateur qui fronça les sourcils, interpelé par ce dernier commentaire lâché à demi-mot.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il en détailla avec plus d'acuité son interlocutrice.

Livia l'observait avec ses grands yeux bleus plus si innocents que cela maintenant. Au contraire, la jeune femme paraissait soudainement très sûre d'elle, se tenant très droite sur sa chaise, son sourire s'élargissant au fur et à mesure que le malaise de l'agent grandissait. Reese avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il se sentait mal, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Son trouble n'échappa pas à la demoiselle qui demanda d'une voix doucereuse :

-Vous sentez-vous bien, Mr Riley ?

Un frisson glacé traversa le corps de John en entendant son nom. Il ne se rappelait pas lui avoir donné. Comment l'avait-elle appris ? Avait-il fait un lapsus ? Sa couverture avait-elle été éventée ?

-Co…Comment connaissez-vous…mon…nom ? bredouilla-t-il avec difficulté, sa bouche devenant subitement pâteuse, un goût métallique très désagréable lui remplissant le palais.

Le sourire de Livia s'élargit. Elle se pencha au-dessus de la table pour chuchoter :

-Je sais beaucoup de chose sur vous. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas celui que vous prétendez être.

John écarquilla les yeux. Ses soupçons se confirmaient. Il s'était faire avoir comme un bleu !

-Vous… m'avez…drogué…, articula-t-il péniblement en cherchant autour de lui une échappatoire.

Mais ils étaient dans un recoin isolé du bar et personne ne prêtait attention à eux. Miss Edwood but une nouvelle gorgée de sa limonade avant de répondre avec cynisme :

-C'est exact. C'était si facile. Vous m'avez beaucoup déçu. Connaissant vos compétences, j'attendais un peu plus de combativité de votre part.

-je…je…, balbutia Reese, de plus en plus désorienté.

Son esprit, paralysé par la drogue, avait du mal à analyser la situation. Son corps, subitement très lourd, ne lui obéissait plus. Sa vue se brouillait, ses gestes manquaient de coordination et il avait du mal à déglutir à cause de sa langue très épaisse. Il tâtonna maladroitement pour essayer de prendre de son arme à sa ceinture mais ce simple mouvement provoqua chez lui un violent mal de tête et des vertiges. Subitement, tout se mit à tourner autour de lui. Essayant de ne pas céder à la panique, John chercha à se lever pour quitter le bar par la porte de secours juste derrière lui mais ses jambes fléchirent sous son poids et il s'effondra.

Livia se leva et se retourna pour faire un signe de tête au serveur qui s'approcha, accompagné d'un homme en costume. Elle s'agenouilla et contempla Reese qui, étendu sur le sol, sombrait progressivement dans l'inconscience. Ses yeux bleus étaient vitreux et inexpressifs, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et elle pouvait voir son pouls pulser dans son cou juste au-dessus du col ouvert de sa chemise. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel humides dans un geste faussement apaisant avant de se pencher pour murmurer à son oreille:

-Allons, allons, inspecteur, il serait malheureux que vous vous blessiez…nous avons encore besoin de vous…


End file.
